El regreso
by yin17
Summary: Continuación del fanfic, "Solo quiero que me quieras", Guano y Ozu continúan trabajando en su relación Padre-Hijo, Mitsuki por su parte, con su relación con Kaito, mientras Mikey lucha con sus sentimientos por su amiga recién descubiertos y la relación de ella; además de las clásicas aventuras de los chicos de Lily Mu. Esta es una serie de One shoots de aventuras de LilyMu.


**Capítulo 1: Ella te ama**

 **Atención:** Este fanfic continua los hechos de mi anterior fanfic: "Solo quiero que me quieras" Así que para entender la historia deben leer el otro primero.

 **Disclaimer:** Kappa Mikey no me pertenece, Ozu, único dueño y director ejecutivo de la Corporación Lily Mu, es dueño de los derechos de transmisión y de licencia por todo el universo y perpetuidad en todos los medios conocidos o por inventarse. No ya en serio, Kappa Mikey no me pertenece es propiedad de Nickelodeon y Larry Schwarz

* * *

_ ¡Lily Mu! _

Se observa una oficina llena de paneles, luces y computadoras, en el centro hay una mesa con cuatro sillas y cuatro pantallas de computadoras, en cada una está el equipo Lily Mu con lo que parecen cámaras de seguridad de diferentes partes de la ciudad.

\- ¿Alguno de ustedes ve problemas?

\- Guano, Guano.

\- Yo tampoco Mikey, ¡Parece que al fin nos deshicimos de Gonard! – Dice Lily con entusiasmo.

\- Parece que finalmente Tokio está a salvo, tenemos ya vario tiempo de no saber de él. – Dice Kappa Mikey con orgullo.

\- Yo creo que… ¡Ah! ¡Auxilio! – Mitsuki es interrumpida con Gonard, quien rompe la pared de los cuarteles Lily Mu, aparece montando a un dragón gigante y la captura.

\- ¿Acaso me extrañaron Lily Mu? Tenemos un buen tiempo sin vernos.

\- Gonard se ha aliado al antiguo dragón malvado. – Grita Lily asustada.

\- ¡Guano, Guano!

\- ¿Qué pretendes hacer con ella Gonard? – Grita Mikey fúrico.

\- Muy fácil, el dragón me pidió un corazón de una valiente guerrera, así que se lo arrancaré literalmente.

\- ¡No en nuestra guardia! Lily, Guano al escuadrón, ¡Vamos por ella!

\- ¡Hasta pronto Lily Mu! – Se burla Gonard antes de irse con ella.

\- ¡No! – Una voz femenina arruina la toma, asustando a todos los que grababan, entre ellos Gonard quien deja caer a Mitsuki al vacío.

\- ¡Mitsuki! – Gritan Mikey y Kaito que iba entrando, este último corre y logra atraparla.

\- ¡Corte! ¿Pero quién entro gritando así? – Pregunta Guano molesto.

Una señora de aproximadamente cuarenta años, muy alta, y de cabello azul, corre hacia Gonard y lo abraza fuertemente, dejando caer una canasta llena de sándwiches al suelo.

\- ¿Señora Fukuda? ¿Qué hace aquí? - Pregunta Lily molesta por la interrupción.

\- ¿Mamá? ¡Sándwiches! - Se emociona Gonard.

\- ¡Hay hijo! ¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas escenas de acción peligrosas, para eso Ozu te puso un doble!

\- Pero mamá no era una escena peligrosa. Es solo un robot dragón de 3 metros de alto escupe fuego, cosas de todos los días.

Mientras ellos discutían, Kaito sostenía en sus brazos a Mitsuki, frente a ellos Mikey los veía con Fastidio.

\- ¡Kaito eso que hiciste fue muy arriesgado!

\- No hay cosa que no haría por ti Mitsu, tu eres mi chica.

\- ¡Ahw! Eres tan lindo.

\- ¡Por dios no pueden ser más cursis! ¿Además que haces aquí en el set? - Pregunta Mikey a Kaito notablemente molesto.

\- Ya tenía tiempo en que le había prometido a mi chica venirla a ver trabajar, y, además, ¿A ti en qué te afecta Simon?

\- En nada, vamos Kaito, vámonos a la mesa de snacks para ver si quedo pizza. – Mitsuki toma a Kaito del brazo y se lo lleva, mientras que Mikey se acerca molesto al resto de sus amigos.

\- ¿Y a ellos dos que les pasa? – Pregunta Mikey aun molesto.

\- La Señora regaña a Gonard por el dragón, ¿Tu qué tienes?

\- Yo no tengo nada… ¿Qué insinúas Guano?

\- Yo no insinué nada…

\- ¡No tiene que ver con Kaito! ¡Ya déjame!

\- ¡Pero yo nunca dije!...

\- ¡Bien! ¿Quieres que lo admita? Lo admito, detesto a ese tipo Kaito, detesto que este aquí, que la tome de la mano, que se susurren cosas y que siempre estén haciendo esas estúpidas risitas. – Mikey imita las risas penosas que ellos hacen desde la mesa de bocadillos, frente a ellos Gonard y su madre aun discuten.

\- Mikey, ya pasaron varias semanas y aun no te reconcilias con ella, lo que ella sentía por ti era muy fuerte, yo no creo que te haya olvidado, ¿Por qué no solo le dices lo que sientes?

\- ¿Y quedar humillado? Por supuesto que no. Ese tipo es "demasiado perfecto" tanto… tanto que es demasiado bueno para ser realidad… ¿Sabes que Guano? Tienes razón, iré a seguirlos y a ver qué cosa esconde ese tipo. Nos vemos. – Dice Mikey mientras se va escondiendo como espía.

\- ¿Y qué fue lo que yo le dije? – Pregunta Guano confundido a Lily, quién mira con indiferencia y fastidio la pelea.

\- Ni idea, ¿Crees que podamos seguir grabando hoy?

\- Yo me imagino que no.

\- ¡Sabes que mamá estoy harto! ¡Siempre me dices que hacer!, "Gonard lava la ropa", "Gonard ve a bañarte", "Gonard deja de comerte el control remoto de los demás". ¡Tengo que vivir mi vida, tengo ya 22 años! Y si digo que quiero esa escena, ¡Voy a hacer esa escena!

\- Pues mientras vivas en mi casa, ¡Seguirás mis reglas!

\- Bien madre, pues ya no más, a partir de este momento dejo de vivir en tu casa, me iré a vivir con Lily.

\- ¿Qué tu qué? – Pregunta Lily atónita.

\- Pues… ¡Haz lo que quieras! …. Pero recuerda comer tus tres comidas al día y ducharte diario.

\- Lo haré madre, lo haré.

* * *

_ Mega tienda Tatami _

Por su parte, Mitsuki y Kaito tenían "una cita" haciendo las compras de la semana, Mikey los espiaba entre los pasillos. Aunque ya llevaban juntos algún tiempo, Mitsuki no había revelado a la prensa que salía con Kaito, cosa que Mikey ignoraba. Aunque ya había aceptado sus sentimientos por ella, Mikey y Mitsuki se habían dejado de hablar desde su ruptura.

\- ¿Qué te parece esta marca de arroz Kaito?

\- Bueno, yo creo que todas tus elecciones son perfectas. – Kaito toma su mano y juega con ella, mientras Mikey hace una cara de fastidio.

\- Kaito, recuerda que no estoy a favor de las muestras públicas de afecto. -Dice Mitsuki sonrojada.

\- ¡Pero qué tipo tan cursi y molesto! Se nota que a ella le molesta todo esto, ¡Vaya tonto! -Dice Mikey escondiéndose entre empaques de arroz.

\- Entonces dime, ¿Cuándo harás pública nuestra relación?, ¡Quiero presumirle al mundo que eres mi chica!

\- ¡Ah ese tipo sólo quiere explotar y colgarse de la imagen de Mitsuki! Aunque ella me dejara por el en el pasado, debo ser buen compañero y hundir ese barco. ¡Operación SS cursi se hunde, en Acción! - Grita Mikey mientras se va saltando como espía y una Señora lo mira extraño. Mientras Mitsuki y Kaito continuaban su conversación.

\- ¿Es por qué sigues teniendo dudas con Simon verdad?

\- Lo siento Kaito, lo de él fue muy reciente y fuerte…

\- Esta bien no continúes, ya no te presionare, cuando tú lo digas lo haremos público.

_ Torres Lily Mu / Habitación Lily- Mitsuki_

Por su parte, Gonard cargando montones de maletas, apareció frente a la puerta de Lily, y, sin preguntar entro al departamento.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces en mi departamento y con todas esas maletas? ¡Es propiedad privada! - Pregunta Lily increíblemente molesta.

\- Te lo dije hace rato, me mudo de la casa de mi madre a la tuya.

\- ¡Y por qué no buscas otro departamento!

\- Lily, por favor, sólo los tontos salen de las Torres Lily Mu, no hay otros departamentos disponibles, iría con Mikey, pero desde lo de Mitsuki está muy raro, tuve que decidir entre tú y Guano.

\- ¿Y por qué me elegiste a mí? – Pregunta Lily seria.

\- Porque… siempre que tengo problemas tu siempre me ayudas, como cuando salimos juntos, o hacíamos mensajes subliminales, o cuando fui hippie. Eres genial.

\- Oh, bueno… En eso tienes razón, gracias Gonard. – Lily se sonroja un poco.

\- Aparte eres la del departamento más grande. -Lily se enoja un poco ante el comentario de Gonard.

\- Esta bien, quédate, ¡Pero solo por unos días en lo que te reconcilias con tu madre!

\- ¡Gracias sabía que no me echarías! – Gonard la abraza mientras Lily se enoja aún más.

\- Sé que me arrepentiré de esto. – La pila de maletas de Gonard se derrumba y tira un estante de premios de Lily.

* * *

_ Centro comercial de Tokio – Tienda de mascotas _

Mitsuki y Kaito iban disfrazados con pelucas, lentes de sol y sombreros, para tratar de pasar desapercibidos por la prensa, iban juntos entrando a todo tipo de tiendas. Cuando entraron a una de mascotas, Mikey, quien los perseguía, libero a una de las serpientes que era parte de un show, arrogándola directamente hacía Kaito, quien, para su sorpresa y molestia, había sido entrenado por la Asociación Secreta de Espías de Tokio (ASET) para combatir animales peligrosos, calmando a todos los presentes con su dominio del animal, e impresionando a Mitsuki con su hazaña. Mikey solo pudo darse una fuerte palmada en la frente.

* * *

_ Torres Lily Mu / Baño del departamento de Lily- Mitsuki_

Lily esperaba molesta fuera de la puerta de su baño, cargando con todo su kit de mascarillas faciales, Gonard llevaba horas ahí dentro, lo cual lógicamente la había hecho enfurecer, cuando por fin salió, Lily se dio cuenta de que había dejado el lugar con un enorme desastre, entre todas sus toallas mojadas por doquier, todos sus cosméticos y cepillos tirados por doquier, lodo en su tina y piso, además de paquetes vacíos de comida.

\- ¡Lamento la tardanza, es que hay cientos de cosas para jugar ahí! Mira dentro de unas bolsas de plástico me encontré unos origami de palomas marca toalla sanitaria o algo así.

\- Gonard… ¡Esos no son origami son…!

Lily se sonroja un poco mientras Gonard la mira confundido. Lily le arrebata el paquete de las manos y cierra la puerta sumamente molesta.

_ Centro Comercial de Tokio – Tienda de ropa_

Continuando con la cita, Mitsuki le mostraba a Kaito cuáles eran sus vestidos preferidos de aquella tienda, Kaito los tomaba y fingía modelar con ellos causando que Mitsuki se riera a carcajadas.

\- ¡Ah con que quieras hacerla reír eh! – En el rostro de Mikey se dibuja una sonrisa diabólica. Mikey enciende un cerillo y lo deja caer desde atrás de donde está la pareja, dirigido al vestido.

\- ¡Hay Kaito me encanta el color rojo! A ti… Kaito, ¡Tu camisa se incendia!

\- ¡Pero que rayos!

Kaito intenta apagar el fuego, pero sus intentos son inútiles, Mikey disfruta del espectáculo provocado por el mismo al ver como toda una línea de vestidos se incendia hasta llegar a un hombre que estaba en el mostrador, quien también se incendia.

\- ¡Nos ha salvado joven! Ese chico nos estaba asaltando, pero el fuego lo ha detenido. Usted y su novia ganan un año de compras gratis

\- ¡No puede ser! ¿Qué ese tipo es indestructible? - Grito Mikey justo antes de que un aparador lo golpeara.

* * *

_ Torres Lily Mu – Cocina de Lily-Mitsuki_

Ya un poco más tranquila por la noche, Lily se dirigió a la cocina a cenar, llevaba aun su mascarilla verde en la cara, al abrir el refrigerador, busco unos panecillos franceses que su padre le había enviado, pero cuando la luz del refrigerador ilumino la cocina, una sombra desde lejos la asusto, y se escucharon dos gritos al mismo tiempo. Lily corrió a encender la luz.

-¡Gonard que haces a esta hora en la cocina!

-Comía mi merienda de las 9 de la noche, si no la como, puedo sentirme mareado.

-¡Eres el tipo más extraño que haya visto!... Espera un momento… ¿Qué es lo que estás comiendo?

\- Unos panecillos rellenos de queso, ¡Están deliciosos!

\- ¡Te estás comiendo mis panecillos franceses enviados por mi padre!

\- Genial, traes guacamole en la cara, justo lo que les hacían falta. -Gonard embarra el panecillo en la cara de Lily y luego se lo come.

Mikey y Lily dicen desde sus respectivos lugares al mismo tiempo:

-¡Ese tipo arruina mi vida! Tiene que desaparecer.

* * *

_ Torres Lily Mu – Sala de Lily y Mitsuki; A la mañana siguiente _

Mitsuki se terminaba de retocar frente al espejo que estaba cerca del pasillo cuando noto a Lily molesta en el sillón, a su lado estaba Gonard llorando, amarrado con lo que parecían sábanas.

-De acuerdo… ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí? – Dijo la peli azul sorprendida ante la situación.

\- ¡De todo paso ayer! Gonard peleo con su madre y vino a vivir aquí, pero, aunque odie admitirlo, ni el idiota de Simon era tan mal compañero de cuarto. ¡Hizo de todo Mitsuki! Aunque claro, ni lo notaste por estar en tu eterna cita.

\- ¡Vamos Lily trata de ser paciente! Gonard está pasando por un mal momento y como sus amigas debemos… ¿Eso con lo que está atado son mis sábanas?

\- El las corto ayer. Yo solo les busque un nuevo y provechoso uso.

\- Iré a desayunar con Kaito, luego me dices como salió todo. – Dice Mitsuki antes de salir por la puerta principal. En ese mismo momento, Guano entra confundido al ver la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él.

\- ¡Ya no puedo más con el Guano! Debes llevártelo ahora a tu departamento. ¡Si sigue un solo día más aquí no me haré responsable!

-No puedo llevarlo a mi casa… es privada, ¿Recuerdas? – Guano le susurra a Lily. – Creo que lo mejor es hacer que se reconcilie con su madre.

\- Pero los dos son igual de tercos, no creo que nada puede hacer que vuelvan a hablarse.

-No te preocupes, creo saber cómo reconciliarlos, será con su amor en común.

* * *

_ Restaurante "Erengansu"- Recepción _

El restaurante estaba compuesto de grandes y exclusivas terrazas, de donde se podían ver los grandes jardines que rodeaban al restaurante, y todo Tokio. En la recepción, Mitsuki y Kaito esperaban que les asignarán terraza. Como el día anterior, Mikey los miraba desde lejos, decidido a esta vez a deshacerse de Kaito.

-Estoy muy feliz de que viniéramos a desayunar al fin, recuerdo que cuando estábamos en la preparatoria, uno de tus sueños era venir a cenar aquí.

\- ¿Cómo es que recuerdas ese tipo de detalles?

\- Porque Mitsu, tu siempre has sido muy importante para mí.

\- Kaito… ¿No me digas que vinimos solo para hablar de nuevo lo de hacer nuestra relación pública?

Mikey trataba de escuchar lo más que podía, pero de repente cayó del arbusto artificial que adornaba el restaurante, chocando con algo muy suave.

-Lo siento, disculpe… ¡Guano! ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Trato de reunir de nuevo a Gonard y a la Señora Fukuda, ¿Tu qué haces detrás del arbusto? ¿No me digas que estás espiando a Mitsuki y Kaito en su cita?

\- Guano, por favor, ¿Por quién me tomas? Eso solo lo haría un psicópata o algo así. – Guano lo miró inquisitivamente. -Bueno… Tal vez los espío un poco. – Mikey trató de excusarse.

\- ¡Mikey tú no tienes que hacer todo esto! Mira este era un secreto de Mitsuki, pero creo que necesitas saberlo. Ella ha estado enamorada de ti desde que llegaste de América.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Eso no es verdad! Ella solo ha querido a Kaito desde la preparatoria. -Dice Mikey molesto imitando la voz de Mitsuki.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Cuando hablábamos del distraído chico que amaba Mitsuki ¡eras tú! Por eso hicimos eso de emparejarlos falsamente. ¡Para que al fin la notarás!

\- No importa cuanto lo digas, yo solo sé que ella me dejó a mí y luego se fue con Kaito.

\- ¡Oh Mikey eres tan distraído! Debo irme, estamos esperando a la Señora Fukuda y Gonard, si la vez mándala a la terraza B3 por favor.

\- Sí claro… la mandare a esa…- Mikey sonríe mientras ve el letrero de la terraza de Mitsuki que es la A5. En ese momento la Señora Fukuda va entrando y se topa con Mikey.

\- ¡Oh, pero si es el joven Simon! ¿Cómo estás hijo?

\- Bien Señora Fukuda… ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Gane un concurso para almorzar con una celebridad, ¿Acaso eres tú?

\- No soy yo, pero la celebridad la está esperando en la A5, ¿Por qué no va a conocerla?

-Gracias hijo. - La Madre de Gonard le sonríe y se va. Pocos minutos después llega Gonard.

\- ¡Hey Mikey! ¿También viniste a la competencia de comida?

\- ¿Competencia de comida?... ¡Ah sí claro! Es en la terraza A5, ¿Por qué no vas?

-Gracias amigo te veré ahí, ganaré el concurso porque tengo mucha hambre. ¡Lily me ato esta mañana y no me dejo desayunar!... Pero ya no importa. Nos vemos.

\- (Que empiecen los juegos)- Pensó el americano divertido.

* * *

_ Restaurante "Erengansu"- Terraza A5 _

Mitsuki y Kaito estaban sentados en un sillón, abrazados el uno al otro, el ambiente era totalmente romántico, el desayuno estaba frente a ellos con velas encendidas y música tranquila. Todo era perfecto, hasta que entro la Señora Fukuda haciendo algo de escándalo.

\- ¡Tan poca comida es la que incluye el concurso! ¡Y eso que es un restaurante fino!

\- ¿Señora Fukuda qué hace aquí? - Preguntó Mitsuki con desconcierto.

\- ¡Mitsuki! ¿Tú eres la celebridad del concurso? Grandioso, siempre me has caído muy bien. ¡Genial incluso incluyeron un guapo acompañante para ambas! ¡Hola Guapo! – Dijo sonriendo coquetamente.

\- ¿Disculpe? -Pudo decir Kaito con desconcierto.

\- ¡Insisto en que es poca comida! Habrá que dividirla en tres chicos. ¿Saben? Es cómodo tener algo de compañía. Me siento muy sola desde que se fue… ¿Gonard?

\- ¡Madre! ¿Viniste a la competencia de comida? ¡Te digo que no me puedes dar mi espacio!

\- ¡Yo vine por mi propio premio así que no nos hablemos!

\- Mitsuki, amor, ¿Podrías explicarme que está pasando? – Le susurra Kaito a su novia.

\- Yo no tengo idea. – Responde Mitsuki apenada.

\- ¡No puede estar saliendo más perfecto! – Mikey sonríe desde lejos.

* * *

_Restaurante "Erengansu"- Terraza B3 _

Lily y Guano esperaban impacientes y extrañados a que Gonard y su madre llegarán. Hasta que Lily perdió la paciencia y decidió salir de su escondite.

\- ¡Es absurdo Guano! Llevamos escondidos por lo menos veinte minutos y esos dos no aparecen.

\- Si, y la Señora Fukuda me había enviado un mensaje diciendo que ya estaba por llegar.

\- ¿Se habrá confundido de terraza? Oh tal vez… - Guano se detuvo en seco, al recordar las incesantes intenciones de su actor principal de frenar a Kaito, y entonces lo supo. – Vámonos Lily, ellos no están aquí. Han utilizado nuestro plan. – Aunque no entendía de lo que hablaba, Lily se limitó a seguirlo en silencio.

* * *

_ Restaurante "Erengansu"- Terraza A5 _

En la terraza de la pareja, las cosas iban de mal en peor, la Señora Fukuda y Gonard no dejaban de pelear y de insultarse. Kaito comenzaba a molestarse aún más. Mikey continuaba en el arbusto disfrutando del espectáculo.

\- ¡Y cuando tenía seis años me instalaste una cámara en mi lonchera para ver que hacía en la escuela!

\- ¡Gonard, hijo! Tenía miedo de que te pasará algo malo.

\- ¿Le instalaba cámaras de seguridad a su hijo? – Interrumpió Mitsuki sorprendida.

\- ¡No me mires así niña! La carrera de niño actor de Gonard comenzaba y tenía miedo de que alguien se lo llevara.

\- ¿Es por eso que lo hacías? – Dijo Gonard sorprendido con la cara llena de comida. Kaito lo miraba con algo de asco.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Eras mi pequeño bebé. Y.… lamento si soy sobreprotectora, pero, ¡Temía que te apartaras de mí! E irónicamente lo hiciste.

\- ¡Mamá lo siento! Nunca te he valorado, ¡Déjame volver te extraño!

\- ¡Claro que sí mi pequeño!

La Señora Fukuda y Gonard se abrazan mientras ambos lloraban. Lily y Guano entran y miran con algo de ternura y desconcierto la reconciliación. Gonard y su madre se levantan del sillón y dejan de estar entre Mitsuki y Kaito.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso exactamente?... ¿Sabes qué? ¡Ya no me importa tengo mi departamento libre de nuevo! – Susurraba Lily a Guano, luego decide retirase saltando de emoción.

\- ¡Qué lindos amigos tienes Gonard! Organizar toda esta mentira para que nos contentáramos. – Dice alegremente la mamá de Gonard.

\- ¿Qué no había concurso de comida? – Dice Gonard desanimado.

\- No, era solo para que volvieras con tu madre. Lily estaba harta de tenerte de inquilino.

\- ¡Así que lo de arruinar nuestra cita fue a propósito! ¿Tanto así no querías salir conmigo? – Grita Kaito fúrico.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por quién me tomas?

En ese momento, llegan muchos reporteros, muy reconocidos de Tokio a entrevistar a la pareja que discutía.

\- ¡Mitsuki! ¿Entonces lo que nos dijo Kaito por teléfono es cierto? ¿Ustedes son pareja? – Dice un reportero.

\- ¿Él fue el culpable de que terminara Misuki? – Pregunta Masako Masako.

\- ¿Y tú llamaste a los reporteros y dijiste todo? No puedo creerlo, ¡Te dije que no estaba lista y aun así lo hiciste!

\- ¡Sabes que yo no lo haría! Pero si me crees capaz, será mejor que yo me vaya.

Kaito sale furioso de la terraza, y todos los reporteros van tras él. Debido al incómodo momento, Gonard y su madre deciden retirase en silencio. Mikey sale de su escondite riéndose a carcajadas, Guano lo descubre y se pone frente a él, sorprendiendo un poco a Mikey, quien no dejaba de reírse.

\- ¡Confiésalo! ¡Tú planeaste todo esto! – Dijo Guano con autoridad.

\- No te lo niego, lo de Gonard y su madre, les ordene mal los platillos, y los accidentes en sus citas. Pero lo mejor y con lo que me lucí fue el hacerme pasar por Kaito cuando llamé a los reporteros.

\- ¡Qué tu hiciste todo eso! – Mitsuki, quien iba a seguir a Kaito se detuvo al escuchar la conversación de sus amigos. Furiosa, se acercó hacia ellos. – Y lo peor es que lo presumes como la gran hazaña. ¿Con que derecho hiciste todo eso?

\- ¡Mitsuki! Yo, es que…

\- No hay necesidad de que me digas excusas Mikey, estas furioso porque ya no quise seguir el plan de Ozu y te deje en mal con la prensa, ¿Pero enserio era necesario arruinar mi primera relación real? Sabía que estabas molesto, pero, ¡Esto es otro nivel! Y yo que creí que éramos amigos… Pero ya no más.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Que a partir de este momento nuestra amistad termina, solo hablaremos para lo que se refiere a Lily Mu. Caíste muy bajo esta vez Mikey Simon, pero al menos con esto me abriste los ojos. – Tras decir esto, Mitsuki salió algo triste, pero furiosa a la vez, dejando a Mikey y Guano solos.

\- ¡Mikey te lo advertí! No era necesario que hicieras todo esto. ¡Mitsuki ya estaba enamorada de ti! ¡Sólo debías ser sincero!

\- ¡Claro que no! Ya la escuchaste, prefiere al fulano ese. Pero como la dama decida.

\- Mikey, tu orgullo no te deja ver los sentimientos que Mitsuki tenía por ti, ni siquiera los tuyos propios. Realmente espero que puedas ser sincero. -Guano sale algo triste de la terraza dejando a Mikey solo.

\- ¡Qué Mitsuki me amaba! Por supuesto. Ni, aunque los mismísimos Beatles vinieran y me lo dijeran cantando lo creería. En ese momento comienza en la música ambiental del restaurante la canción de los Beatles "She loves you", Mikey molesto va hacia la salida y sin darse cuenta pisa uno de los panecillos que previamente Gonard había arrojado al suelo. El cae y queda inconsciente en el suelo. (El comienza a ver esto en su mente: watch?v=hKTYZYQ1Nuc) (¡Es muy importante que abran el link chicos antes de continuar la lectura!)

Al despertar de su sueño, Mikey se levanta triste, luego de dos años al fin había entendido la verdad.

-¡Ella me ama! … ¿Qué he hecho? – Mikey se queda sentado en el suelo mientras reflexiona triste su error.

* * *

¡Hola Kappa fans! Me da gusto iniciar con ustedes esta nueva aventura, este fanfic, como lo había explicado previamente, tendrá one shoots que serán como nuevos episodios de una tercera temporada. Espero poder publicar seguido, pero es algo complicado porque nunca había escrito algo tan largo. Espero que les guste y espero sus adorados Reviews. Habrá romance, comedia, aventuras, personajes que regresarán y nuevos que llegarán, así que no se los pierdan. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
